


Serenity / Zemblanity

by Dakilang Patola (sopeliloquy)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Male Friendship, POV First Person, Shit, based on a novel, elibarra - Freeform, english narration w some filipino dialogues, maybe may pa conyo dialogue pa, probably medyo ooc, will add more tags in the future and as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopeliloquy/pseuds/Dakilang%20Patola
Summary: “—It was because you were afraid of attaching meaning to my name, wasn't it?”





	1. Prologue

_Everyone in our school loved him. They loved him for the many things he was._  


_To be quite frank, I never was really acquainted with him from the beginning._  


_If someone were to ask me to describe our relationship, I would say that we were but just merely classmates._  


_I had no interest in him nor others. And I was sure that no one had an interest in me, either._

 

 

..That was what I initially thought. So then, how did it come to this?  
  
Never once in my life had I believed that one single person could change my daily routine. Nor did I believe they could turn my life around.  
  
We were polar opposites, but it was amazing how he could change me so much.  
Had it not been for him, I surely would not have learned this much. The present now wasn't due to destiny — or so he says — but because of the choices I made.  
  
There's no denying it, perhaps he was right.  
I should thank him, even if he can be a little stupid sometimes.  
  
So, I waited patiently in our meeting place. And waited and waited and waited.  
  
..I was looking forward to meeting him again today.

 

Little would I know later on that he had broken his promise.  
And how I had broken my promise.  
  


_  
..I'll meet him in my dreams tonight, maybe._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know which novel this fic is based off, ily  
> Chapter one will be coming soon :^D


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “—The value of each and every day to me is the same. A day's worth is all the same, Elias. And today too, I had fun, y'know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im posting this at school wow, so im sorry for any typos/mistakes! ill fix em later or tonight

“ _Uy,_ ” An overly familiar voice rang out as the door swung open, “ _Iniwanan mo lang ako!_ We're both assistants, aren't we?”  
  
Thanks to his yell, I froze from my work for a moment. Looking at him, I glared, trying to signal to him to quiet down. This was the library — or rather, the library _archives_  — after all, it would be rude if we were making a ruckus. And despite being in the archives, the noise would still be audible in the library itself.  
  
“ _Akala ko naman pupunta ka ng tamang oras, eh._ ”  
  
“Geez, you're as blunt as ever..”

  
Hearing a quiet whisper of _‘Ah, aasikasuhin ko na muna 'to,’_ it was safe to assume that he had already begun doing his task. Seeing him sort the books onto their according shelves, I too continued on with my work. The school's library archive was quiet, with only the thump and rustling of the books being heard, along with the ticking of the clock's hands. The silence was peaceful, until—  
  
“I want to eat your pancreas.”  
  
My classmate — Juan Crisostomo Magsalin Ibarra, to which I call him _Ibarra_ for short — made a peculiar confession. He had quite a reputation in class, mostly stemming from the fact he was the son of the wealthy and well-known Don Rafael Ibarra.  
  
Though I thought of ignoring it at first, it wouldn't do any good. After all, besides being reputable for belonging to a wealthy family, he was also known for being a little _too_ talkative, and stubborn, sometimes. Besides, I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking to himself. It was rather unusual to hear someone talk to themselves aloud. I replied back to his words, whilst continuing my work.  
  
“Have you suddenly awakened your urge for cannibalism?”   
  
“ _Ano?_ ” He coughed, probably due to choking on the dust from the shelves. After clearing his throat, his laughter resonated throughout the empty library archive; however, I didn't bother turning to look at him. “ _Di mo ba alam? Dati_ , if someone had a part of their body that was unwell, they'd eat the corresponding part of another animal.”  
  
“ _Eh, ano naman tungkol doon?_ ” I asked nonchalantly.  
  
“Bad stomach, eat an animal's stomach; bad intestines, eat an animal's intestines — seems like they believed that doing so would cure their illness. That's why I want to eat your pancreas.”  
  
“.. _Posible bang_ _ako kaya yung tinutukoy mo?_ You want to eat _my_ pancreas?”  
  
“ _Tanga, sino pa ba?_ ”  
  
Along with his giggling, I could hear the rustling of the pages from the hardcover books being placed on the shelves. Seems like he was engaged in his work too, despite having the time to chat.  
  
“ _M_ _aghanap ka nga ng iba._ ”  
  
“Someone like me wouldn't ever consider eating my own family!”  
  
He giggled once again. As for me, unlike him, I diligently continued on my task without distraction or hesitation. It would've been better for him to take his work seriously too.  
  
“ _Sigurado akong alam mo na, pero,_ there's no else I can depend on but you, Elias.”  
  
“ _..Gago ka ba?_  Have you not considered the possibility that I too need apancreas?”  
  
“But it's not like _alam mo yung_  functions _ng_ pancreas.”  
  
“ _Syempre alam ko._ ”  
  
Being an avid book read and all, I'd pick up any useful knowledge I come across. Naturally, I knew sufficient information on the mentioned organ — the pancreas. Hearing footsteps behind me, I immediately knew that I had piqued the interest of my classmate. Staying focused on the bookshelf, I took just a brief glance at him. Behind me was a boy soaked in sweat, flashing a cheerful smile that no one would expect from a terminally ill person.  
  
The library archives were notorious for having no air conditioning unit inside; so I was drenched in my own sweat too.  
  
“The pancreas plays an essential role in converting the food we intake into energy for our body, and it also helps us with our digestion and regulates our blood sugar. Now I hope you know and understood why I can't just suddenly let you eat my pancreas, sorry.”  
  
Having said all the information I knew, I returned to completing my task. He was now roaring with laughter — receiving my jokes just like that had become a forte of his. As expected of someone who was the polar opposite of me.  
  
“Wow, did you really take such an interest in me?”  
  
“..Well, I'd naturally be attentive to a classmate with a serious illness.”  
  
“ _Ah, di 'yun._ I mean, what about me _bilang isang tao_? You know, our connection from here on?”  
  
“..Who knows.”  
  
“Your words hurt me!”  
  
He bursted out in laughter once again. With the sweltering heat, I was starting to worry that the heat was getting to his head.  
  
  
After our little exchange, we continued on with our task quietly. I wasn't sure how much time has passed, but soon enough the teacher in charge came calling for both of us. Looking at the clock, it was already 5:00 PM, the time for the library to close. Hastily leaving the sultry heat of the archives, our bodies drenched in sweat had soon reacquainted with the cooling air of the library — and later on, the breeze outside.

  
— ✽ —

  
The breeze outside the school building was cooling, just like that of the library's air; albeit just a little less colder and a lot more refreshing. Just as I was preparing myself to go, he caught up and ran towards me.  
  
“ _Huy, huwag mo 'kong iwanan_.” He whined as he made a pouting face.  
  
“We never had such an agreement in the first place, so please don't come whining to me. Other than that, I've been thinking about something very seriously.”  
  
“ _Ah, ano yun_?”  
  
“ _Tungkol siya sa'yo_.”  
  
“ _Sa'kin_? _Aminan na ba 'to_?! Wah, I'll get nervous!” He chuckled, cheeks flushing slightly pink.

  
“.. _Hindi ito tungkol doon_. _Seryosohin mo nga 'to_.” Waving a hand dismissively as I said this, I pinched his cheek and was given a playful _‘Aray!’_ in response.

  
As he started walking towards the school gate, I followed. I wouldn't want to catch the attention of others just because we were shouting to each other back and forth our questions and answers anyway. After all, doing so just might spill his secret.  
  
“Is it really fine for you to be spending the remainder of your time helping out in the library?”  
  
“Huh? _Anong klaseng tanong iyan_? Of course it's fine. I mean, I know where you're getting at but—”   
  
“ _Edi hindi ba dapat na may ginagawa kang gusto mong gawin bago ka mamatay kaysa dito?_ ”  
  
“ _Syempre namang may gusto akong gawin bago ako mamatay. Pero ikaw rin naman, diba_?” At this, I pondered on it for a bit, then nodded in understanding.   
  
“However,” he continued, “In this case, _hindi mo pa sila nagagawa_  — _sa kabila ng posibilidad na ikaw, o ako, o pwede ring tayong dalawa ay parehong maaaring mamatay bukas_. Both you and I are the same, we carry on each day as we usually do. The value of each and every day to me is the same. _A day's worth is all the same_ , Elias. And today too, I had fun, y'know?”

  
When he finished, his words resonated within my mind. _A day's worth is all the same._ Although his reasoning was against what I told him, I understood clearly by what he meant. Just like him, I would certainly die in the future. Though I could never tell when my time is up, death is always inevitable, especially in the unknown future. Maybe, just maybe, I would die before he could.  
  
Without a doubt, people who were aware of their timely demise had a rather impressive depth on their words. His views, as expected, stirred me and left me wondering for a moment.  
  
Midway through our conversation, we had reached the school gate. Our houses were in the opposite direction from here on, so I parted ways with him without hesitation.  
  
“ _Paalam na muna_.”  
  
“I— _S_ _andali lang_! Meet me at the station on Sunday at 11 AM!”  
  
I, who had already turned away, jerked and was stopped by his words. I looked back at him, my expression clearly showing that I was confused. As usual, his face always had a mirthful look.  
  
“Hm? _May lakad ka sa Linggo_?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, I've got a da—”  
  
“Huh, a date? _Kasinungalingan iyan_ , _diba_? Unless.. the you who usually had no interest in others already got a lover within the span of the week that I met him..?!”  
  
“.. _Uy_ , _medyo masakit yung pagkasabi mo niyan, ha_.”

  
“So you're free _nga_? _Edi maghihintay ako_! I'll bring the  _‘Serenity / Zemblanity’_   journal too!”  
  
Having said all of that without awaiting my reply, he waved his hand before running off in the direction opposite of where I was headed. Not returning the gesture, I began heading back home.  
  
Walking down the familiar path back to my house, I mused. _How many more times would he still be able to walk down the road going home?_ But, just as he said, the roads we walk aren't so different from each other. After all, I too wouldn't know how many more times would I be able to walk down this road.

 

Though I hate to admit it, I was looking forward to our outing on Sunday.


End file.
